


I Need You

by bxbyblxx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyblxx/pseuds/bxbyblxx
Summary: Mojo works a hard job while Tyler stays home and cleans, but one night Mojo had enough of the people at his job and blew up at home.
Relationships: Mojo Rawley/Tyler Breeze
Kudos: 3





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ve ever seen a fanfic where the top is stressed or is crying bc of stress so here’s this one!

Mojo called Tyler, it took a minute for him to pick up. “Yes, babe?” Tyler asked.  
“I’m on my way home, do you want anything from the gas station?” Mojo lied about being on his way home but he didn’t want to worry Tyler.  
“No, you’ve been working a lot of hours. And I decided that we can just order pizza or something.”  
“Thank you Tyler.” Mojo wiped a tear coming down his face. “I’ll see you when I get home love you.”  
“Love you too.” Tyler said back.

“Whoever decided to destine me with the best boyfriend thank you.” Mojo opened the door to his car and got in. 

He drove out of the parking lot of his job. 

He turned on the radio and his and Tyler’s song came on, he smiled a little at this. He felt when their song is on that Tyler is around without actually being there.

Mojo pulled into their driveway after about ten minutes of driving. He wiped under his eyes, as he didn’t want Tyler to know he was upset or anything like that.

Tyler opened the door. “Hey babe!” Tyler exclaimed after seeing Mojo. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m good. I don’t know if I want to be alone right now. I don’t know what I want at this point. It seems every day that job is killing me. I come home and we can’t spend time because my back hurts or my shoulder hurts all the time. I can’t cook for you on the holidays like I used to and Thanksgiving is next week. It’s just all slowly killing me.” Mojo teared up more.

Tyler saw the stress in his eyes. How it was all just now getting to him after working the same job for three years and being in this relationship for about five.

Tyler hugged him. “You don’t need to cook for me all the time. The job is for you to help us earn money so we can pay our bills and buy things we want and need. You can easily look for another job if you need and easier one, you have the best resume I’ve seen. And we spend time however we have to. As long as you’re home when I’m trying to sleep.”

Mojo licked his lip. “I know I get that. I’ve been told the same thing a million times, but you always cook and clean around the house. It’s not fair that I don’t hep with any of it.  
“There’s no need to worry. Plus I love cooking for you and cleaning. I do miss you cooking a little bit but it’s okay especially since you have a job now.”

Tyler sat on the couch beside him and sat on him to get to his level. “There’s nothing you need to do differently. It’s all good, we are alright so everything else is alright.”

Tyler kissed him after reassuring him that he didn’t need to change a thing about himself.

Mojo smiled. “So what kind of pizza are we ordering?”


End file.
